Irresistible
by astheblackrosewilts
Summary: John breaks up with his girlfriend and goes straight to Rodney, Rodney though is already dating Carson. Luckily there is a solution. McKaySheppardBeckett, threesome slash Not Graphic


AN – This was written in bits and was mainly started because a friend of mine wanted a tied up Rodney, who was I to argue? Somewhere along the way though it grew a beginning and a middle until the smut was just the end… not sure how good it is but the premise wouldn't go away.

The NC-17 version of this fic is available on my Yahoo Group, link in my profile page or you can email me and I'll send you it.

Rating – PG-13

Disclaimer – If I owned them they'd do this sort of thing. Their creators aren't nearly as imaginative.

Summary – John breaks up with his girlfriend and goes straight to Rodney, Rodney though is already dating Carson. Luckily there is a solution. McKay/Sheppard/Beckett, threesome slash

**Irresistible**

John thought the lights on as she attempted to sneak into the room, something the scientist has become increasingly proficient at recently.

"Where were you?"

Amanda Simpson flinched and bristled in unison. "Not that it's any of your business but I was in the lab."

"None of my business?" John repeated. "It's past four am..."

All he got was a disdainful snort, "it's not like you were in before two."

"Actually," John murmured softly, "I was in by seven. I was off-world all day before a post mission check-up when we got back and I finished that just in time to fly Teyla to the mainland and back, oh and I took the first shift on duty in the Gateroom. However, despite this, I still managed to make it back in time to cook dinner for the two of us."

Her eyes flicker over to the dining area in his quarters where, sure enough, sat the remnants of a ruined meal.

"You knew what I was like, you knew what you were getting in to."

"I knew you were absent-minded, yes but considering that it was our three-month anniversary I thought you might have made the effort?"

"For fuck's sake Colonel," the words were spat, "I was in the lab, you wanted me back that much you should have just come and told me."

John just looked at her, "would it have made a difference?" He enquired politely. There was no response and he took a breath. "I shouldn't have to come and look for you when you _promised_ me you'd be home."

"Maybe," She exploded finally, "I would just rather be there than here."

They both froze for a second before John regained his voice.

"Get out." Said quietly, just like everything else he's said during this conversation.

She seemed to gain control of her motor functions. Making a choked noise in her throat she spun round, leaving the room as quietly as she had entered it.

John sank back onto the pillows, wondering when and where they'd managed to go so wrong.

They both knew she hadn't meant to say those words.

Because it didn't change the fact that they both knew she had meant them.

* * *

Seven am found him on his way to see Rodney, a not too common occurrence these days he realised guiltily.

He knocked on the door and waited a few seconds. Rodney was already talking when he answered it, a smile in his voice. "Forget your code again? I swear you're-" He breaks off, "Colonel."

"Rodney," John looked a mess he knew it. He hadn't slept before Amanda came in last night and he didn't sleep much after, from the look on Rodney's face though he might look worse than he'd though.

"Rodney what time did Amanda leave the lab last night?"

There was a brief flicker of something John couldn't quite identify before he saw Rodney hurriedly place the name with a time.

"I sent her out about… eight o'clock maybe eight-fifteen, sorry it couldn't be sooner but we had a minor emergency with one of the experiments. It was your anniversary right? I guessed you might have plans so I let her go as quickly as I could." He broke off, looking anxious, "I didn't spoil anything did I?"

John shook his head wordlessly.

Rodney frowned and a few seconds later John was sitting on Rodney's couch with a cup of coffee in his hands, and he just knew that it was the coffee Rodney was going to drink before he knocked on the door. The sheer potency gave it away.

"She…" John broke off, unsure of what to say, he hadn't talked to Rodney except on missions in almost three months, ever since he started dating Amanda. "She didn't get in till after four." Rodney winced. "There's no way she could have gone back to the lab?"

Rodney shook his head reluctantly. "Sorry Colonel we had almost all the labs occupied until the early hours and there's no way she would have been working on anything other than the current problem, all other projects have been put on standby. It does seem a bit of a risk though, I mean it's a hell of a gap, eight till four. It's not a time period you can explain away by having been in the bathroom. Maybe she was doing something else."

John snorted, "more like someone else. I checked the security records, and it wasn't a risk because she didn't care." There was more awkward silence.

"I swear that if I had had any idea that she was cheating on you I would have told you."

John laughed humourlessly. "You're forgetting that you did tell me, three months ago when I started seeing her, you warned me what she was like, that she'd done it before and I ignored you. Again."

Rodney looked cross, "and there I was being decidedly tactful and not bringing it up…"

He trailed off as John laughed, properly this time.

"I'm sorry Rodney. Sorry for ignoring you, sorry for stopping talking to you, sorry for letting _her_ get between one of the best friendships I've ever had."

Rodney looked decidedly uncomfortable now, "Well, it's a waste of a good grudge but I think you've learned your lesson."

John sobered, "I am sorry Rodney. I should have listened."

"That's okay." John waited, "and yes, you should have done."

There it is. John smiled genuinely, for the first time in a long while and spontaneously hugged his friend, who froze. "I missed you Rodney."

"Missed you too… John."

John pulled back minutely at the sound of his name and found his face only inches away from the scientist's.

And it might be because of the lack of sleep, it might be because he's just not thinking too clearly, it might be a rebound thing. Or it might be because John has missed Rodney so much and has wanted to do this for much longer than he's allowed himself to think about it.

Rodney licks his lips nervously and John leans in for a kiss.

Rodney's lips are soft and unresponsive under his for a second before he starts to kiss back, hesitantly, tongue sliding against John's tentatively, almost passively, the same way John's kissing him. Easily, as though they've got all day.

After a few seconds though the door opened and Carson's voice rang through the room.

"Morning love, sorry I'm late but one of the scientists you sent us had a bad night, you get the mess in the labs sorted okay?"

And John froze and then pulled back hurriedly, cursing himself for being so stupid because he knew Rodney was seeing Carson and he still kissed him and what the hell kind of friend does that make him to either of them?

Carson appeared round the corner and caught sight of the two of them on the sofa, he hesitated before smiling at him.

"Morning John, good to see you."

At this point John stood up and moved pointedly, if not in a completely straight line towards the door. He saw Carson frown in confusion and heard Rodney's 'wait' but ignored both as he left hurriedly.

It took him about five minutes to work out that he still had Rodney's mug.

* * *

Half an hour later and John was firmly ensconced in the jumper that was transporting Teyla to the mainland. Having, almost literally, thrown Lorne out of the pilot seat.

He stared unseeingly ahead as Teyla regarded him worriedly.

"Jo-"

"I kissed him!" He blurted out.

She frowned in confusion and surprise, among other things. "Kissed who?"

John resisted the urge to hit his head off the control panel. "Rodney."

Now Teyla looks even more confused. "I had believed that he was seeing Doctor Beckett and that you were seeing Doctor Simpson, was I mistaken?"

John shook his head wordlessly. "No you weren't," he choked.

Her face was sympathetic. "Why don't you tell me what has happened John?"

"She cheated on me," he laughed humourlessly. "And for once I wasn't willing to ignore it. I went to see Rodney, to apologise, he was right and I was wrong." He smileed suddenly, "Again. I kissed him and then Carson came in after working the night shift." He shook his head, "I am such a bastard."

Teyla hesitated, "Well, it is good that you are speaking to Doctor McKay again."

"Teyla," John snapped in disbelief, "he is never going to speak to me again."

"Now, I am sure that is not true." Her gaze made him squirm uncomfortably and apologize for being so sharp with her.

"I'm sorry Teyla."

She smiled, 'forgiven', her eyes said. "You fear that Doctor Beckett will be angry with you?"

John turned incredulous eyes towards her. "Yes I think he will be angry at me. I kissed his lover!"

"You were confused." Teyla's eyes are impassive. "Surely it is only natural that he understand and forgive you?"

And there it is. John buriesdhis face in his hands, secure in the knowledge that the 'Jumper will warn him when land is near. "Thing is, I don't think I was confused. I knew exactly what I was doing, exactly what I wanted to do."

She watched him with sympathy.

"I think I'm in love with him Teyla."

"Then you have to tell him this."

"What!" That shocked him enough that the 'Jumper actually dove, quickly righting it he turned to look at her again. "What?"

"You have to tell him."

"Teyla, I don't…"

"John," he shut up. "From what you have told me it was you that kissed Doctor McKay, without warning and then ran out on him. Presumably however, he kissed you back?"

John nodded.

"Then you have to talk to him, see if there is any way you could come out of this happy. After all, unless I mistaken it's not just Doctor McKay who you have feelings for."

He looked at her in shock. "Teyla."

"Please do not argue with me John. I cannot tell you anything I have been told in confidence but trust me when I say that your advances may not have been unwelcome as you appear to believe."

* * *

When exiting the 'Jumper Bay John hesitated and then set off for his own quarters. Trying to convince himself that he wasn't running away like a coward.

His quarters were dark when he entered but he didn't bother to turn on the light. Instead he threw himself onto the bed and closed his eyes.

Consequently when the voice came he almost leapt out of his skin. The lights were on and he had a weapon pointed before he'd even managed to finish sitting up. The sight of Atlantis' Chief Medical Officer sitting in the chair by his desk didn't do anything for his nerves.

He did lower the gun though.

"I'm sorry Carson." He tensed, fully expecting to be struck. God knows that's what he'd do to him.

Carson's response surprises him though. "What are you apologising to me for lad?"

John blinked at him in shock, "what?"

"I mean," Carson continued, watching him pointedly and leaning forward on his hands. "I'm not the one you ran out on, am I?"

John shook his head to clear his ears and to try and wake himself up. There was no way that this was really happening. "Carson-"

"You are aware that Rodney thinks you hate him."

That got a reaction.

"What?" John was on his feet, "why would he think that?"

Carson shrugged, "Oh I don't know. Oh, wait, perhaps it's something to do with the fact that you kissed him and then ran away. He's got himself convinced that you were upset and he took advantage of you."

"But that's ridiculous."

"Really?" Carson smirked, "why don't you come and tell him that then?"

Oh he'd walked straight into that one.

* * *

It seemed though, that Carson hadn't been lying.

When the pilot and the doctor walked into the room Rodney was sitting at the desk, staring at the laptop. No real difference from how John usually saw him… except the screensaver was on.

John had never seen the screensaver on Rodney's laptop. To his amusement he realised that it was the view from the windows of the Enterprise.

"Hey Love." Carson murmured softly, "look who I've brought home."

Rodney froze then spun round tentatively.

"John! I'm sorry, I-"

John cut him off, "you didn't do anything wrong. It's me who should be sorry.

Carson rolled his eyes. "Well, isn't this nice? This doesn't help us decide what we're going to do though, does it? John, Rodney fancies you and from the looks of things your feelings for him aren't quite platonic either."

He looked the Colonel straight in the eye. "Don't think though that just because you've suddenly decided to be gay though that I'm just gonna step aside and give him up. It doesn't work like that Colonel."

"I know." John assured him. "I wouldn't ever even dream of asking you to step aside. You love him and he loves you, you make him happy. That's more than I ever could."

"Er, excuse me." Rodney waved his hands. "Still here, don't I get a say in this?"

Carson nodded and, a few seconds later, John did too.

"Wonderful," Rodney clapped his hands. "Right then, I want both of you and, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a man who is very good at getting what he wants. Luckily for me what I want is usually nothing much more than a couple of MREs and coffee but I', very good at getting those things and-"

"Rodney," Carson interrupted.

"Right, anyway, I want both of you and I'm going to have both of you." He gestures to the two men, "what you do with that is your own business." Carson and John look at each other. "Though, if I may make a suggestion, the idea of the two of you together is extremely hot."

Carson hesitated and then turned to John, "Well, what do you say Colonel."

John shook his head, he seemed to have done that a lot today. "Excuse me."

"A _threesome_." Rodney enunciated.

Carson rolled his eyes, "_thank you_ Rodney." He turned to John. "Colonel?"

John gulped. "I think." He started slowly. "That if we're going to do this, you'd better start calling me John."

Rodney blinked as Carson smirked. Then the physicist seemed to recover.

"Excellent." Rodney clapped his hands together. "But Colonel," he leaned in conspiritally. "There's something you need to know before we do this."

John leaned in too, he can't help himself. Suddenly feeling worried he asked, "what?"

"Carson." Rodney tilted his head towards the, still smug looking doctor, "likes to be in control."

Carson and John looked at each other and, after a split-second of silent communication were on the scientist. They pulled him to his feet and stripped him quickly.

"What is it about you, Rodney McKay?" Carson breathed when they were finished.

Rodney grinned, meeting Carson's eyes, a wicked expression on his face. "Just irresistible I guess…"


End file.
